Beginnings and Ends: The Dark Deal
by midnight leo
Summary: Cast everything aside,   But, remember to stay sane  Take the outstretched hand of the devil  And start playing the game.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or it's characters._

"_Save me! It doesn't matter who or how!" His mind screamed, fear and pain turning to anger and rage. "Save me!"_

The room turned cold, and dark laughter filled the room.

_._

_It came to him, beautiful and dark_

_Carrying Faust's dreadful mark_

_Wine red eyes, glowing brightly_

_He only hugged himself tightly_

.

"Does thou truly wish to form a contract?" It asked him.

"Yes, do it already." He answered impatiently.

"Then the price... thy soul_." _It said.

"Then, what is it you desire?"

"Kill them! Kill them all!"

An evil smile spread on its face.

"_Little one, come take my hand_

_All for a price, I shall meet your demand_

_I will be loyal to you,_

_My words are true."_

_._

Ciel Phantomhive found himself staring at the devil. It was dancing, a sadistic smile plastered on its face as swirls of red and flesh scattered across the altar. The scent of blood and death filled the room as the demon ended its dance. It strolled towards him, wine-red eyes looking at him, studying him. For a moment, he felt fear course through him.

"My, what a small master you are!" It exclaimed.

Ciel focused his sapphire eyes, or rather eye, on the demon. "The condition of the contract are as follows, you shall help me find the people who murdered my parents, and protect me from all harm, until the time we find them." He stated.

"Of course, until that day, I am your loyal pawn in this game, my lord." It said, tracing a finger over the Faustian symbol near his eye.

Silence formed between them, the demon was still scrutinizing him.

"Do you like dogs?" Ciel suddenly asked.

It blinked. "No, I am much more attached to the feline species." It replied.

"I had a dog named Sebastian once, I'll call you Sebastian."

_Cast everything aside,_

_But, remember to stay sane_

_Take the outstretched hand of the devil_

_And start playing the game._

.

"Stay by my side until I fall asleep." The twelve year old boy murmured softly. Sebastian turned around, amused.

"Oh? You're actually letting me see this side of you?" He said. Ciel pulled the blanket closer. "It's just a simple order." He mumbled. The demonic butler smirked and placed the candelabra on the bedside table. "I shall stay by your side until the final night comes." He said.

.

"I shall dispel her majesty's sorrow." He said coldly.

"Oh, those eyes are good. The eyes that do not show hesitation." The chinese man, Lau, said. "But how long can you stay sane?"

Ciel did not answer.

.

_Do not look back, only ahead,_

_Don't feel despair, fight instead_

_Dye white in black,_

_But keep your innocence intact_

.

"I shall remain faithful to you. We demons are not like humans," Sebastian said, freeing his caged master. "We do not lie."

_You don't lie, huh? But that is the lie itself. Ciel thought. _

The crimson eyed man scooped him up in his arms. "Now, shall we go, Young master?"

.

"Do not ever betray me!" Ciel bellowed walking away. He turned around, expression rueful as his thoughts wandered over to the poor woman who lost her life.

Sebastian smirked and bowed low, hand on his chest.

"Yes, my lord."

.

_When you throw away everything_

_Who saves you from you?_

_If God is not there anymore_

_Who will you turn to?_

_._

"This is an order, kill that angel!" The sapphire eyed boy shouted. Sebastian nodded.

"Yes, my lord." He closed his eyes, as requested by the butler, imagining the two of them battle, a match between heaven's child and hell's spawn. Ironically, the latter was winning.

The sudden impact from their battle threw him off-balance, he slid across the metal, threatning to fall off.

"Young master, can you stay alive for ten seconds?'

"Yes. I can"

Even without opening his eyes, the young earl could _feel _his butler smirking.

"Ten."

Black smoke enveloped Sebastian.

"Nine."

He started walking towards the angel.

"Eight."

The angel kept laughing derangedly.

"Seven."

His claws started to appear.

"Six."

A stab through the angel's stomach.

"Five."

He ripped its wings off.

"Four."

The angel kept trying to fight back.

"Three."

It vomitted blood.

"Two."

It was screaming incoherently.

"One."

He could hear the angel's anguished cry as his butler finished him off.

"Young Master," Ciel opened his eyes, seeing his butler smile genuinely for the first time. Or was it another trick of the demon? "It's over."

He pushed the thought aside and smiled slightly in return, before letting go and falling in the water.

_._

_Heaven and hell battled for dominance_

_With the latter winning,_

_For the angel to die,_

_He could not stop himself from wishing._

_._

"As for the rest of my soul, you can have it." Ciel said, sitting on the stone bench. He was tired...so very tired...

Sebastian smiled. "You truly are kind, young master." He said.

The demon took off his glove and walked toward the boy and removed his eyepatch. Sebastian leaned closer, his eyes glowing.

Fear seemed to cover the young earl's sapphire eyes, but he nontheless stared at the devil who was about to consume his soul.

"Then...Young Master." The voice filled his ears before he finally closed his eyes.

.

_Silence surrounds them, as the night turns cool,_

_And he wonders if he played the fool_

_He received his desire, but no one there could console _

_For the demon is about to get his soul_

_._

_._

_._

Thank you for reading.

Please review.

Midnight Leo


End file.
